the cataclysm part one: the beginning of the end
by shade hunter
Summary: sequal to 'a light from the shadows' wily finally builds the robot he always said would be a last resort, though things dont go as planned. pls rr rated for death
1. prolouge: jailbreak

Disclamer: I don't own any of the caricters portrayed in this fic, they all belong to capcom, so don't sue me  
  
______________________________  
  
Hi all. I'm back from a not so brief brief break to try and make sense of my ideas. Sorry to anyone who actually likes my fics but I just didn't feel motivated to type. The whole reason I started this is cause I wanted to whrite all my ideas down and see what other people thought of them. But with no one reviewing its kinda bummed me out. So PLS review this time PLS. And now, I give you  
  
the cataclysm part one: the beginning of the end  
  
______________________________  
  
prologue: jailbreak  
  
______________________________  
  
from the dead of a pitch black night sirens began blaring as shots of lasers, plasma, fill the air. from outside a huge military complex in the side of a mountain, which looked more like a prison than a military base, shots rained down on the walls from all sides. Solders scrambled to battle stations to defend there home against onslaught.  
  
~inside the military complex~  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" the commander yelled as he stumbled into the room  
  
"We are under attack sir. Its wilys robots" one of the lesser solders answered with a hint of fear  
  
"What?!?" the commander nearly screamed" I thought they were wiped out!"  
  
"that's what we thought sir, but apparently a large number of the mindless workers and defenders escaped" another officer answered  
  
"Bloody hell" the commander grumbled" how are the defenses doing?" he asked  
  
"Bad, breaches in the west wall and the eastern part of the northern wall. They are pouring through those holes like water. Unless we get some reinforcements soon they will overwhelm us" a younger officer answered grimly  
  
"How soon will they arrive?"  
  
"Some jets should be here in about ten minutes but the troops will take at least forty-five minutes"  
  
"Dam....tell the men to set some mines and fall back to the complex, get out of thouse walls before they become deathtraps" he said  
  
a man at a large console nodded and immediately relayed the orders through a com unit "they say the walls between the breaches already fell under there control, and the other walls are falling fast" he said after a moment  
  
after a few tense minutes the officer at the computer spoke again" the walls have been completely taken. The enemies forces were hurt by the mines and a few air strikes but it barely scratched there numbers. There is no way we can hold out long enough for the ground forces to get here. Sir we are going to have to evacuate."  
  
the officers all remained silent for a moment as they all looked to there commander for orders.  
  
"...order...the retreat. Tell the men to get out of here and head for the reinforcements on there way. We will meet up with them and take back the complex. And get wily. I don't want them freeing him" he said as he turned to leave  
  
"The men are retreating but the prison building has ben cut off, its completely surrounded"  
  
"BLAST!" the officer shouted, slamming his fist on the table" just tell the men to get out of here and meet of up the reinforcements!"  
  
~minutes later~  
  
a huge convoy of vehicles sped down a dirt road. What was left of the forces from the base were inside them. It looked like they might meet the other troops before they robots caught up with them, but they were wrong.  
  
As they passed by a cliff there was a huge explosion above them as rocks began tumbling down on them like hail. Down the road a large blockade of robots blocked there path as another groop closed in on them from the back.  
  
"S-shit" the commander whispered" looks like they got us"  
  
"Sir" a com officer said" we have two bioroids teleporting in"  
  
"Two...boiroids?" the commander returned" who?"  
  
"They just touched down...its rock man and shadow man!" he said excitedly  
  
"the commander grinned" with those two here not even wily's robot army can beat us"  
  
"we heard you were in trouble" a voice said over the com unit" so we decided to lend a hand  
  
after a few minutes of fighting, shadow man taking the forces behind them and rock man destroying the blockade, the reinforcement troops arrived on the scene and quickly destroyed the robots.  
  
Rock man and shadow man stepped into the commanders mcc( mobile command center) and discussed the attack.  
  
"While the mountains do make it hard to detect small numbers of enemies I don't know how such a large number of them could have slipped past our radar" the commander explained" we have some of the most advanced technology in the wold in that complex and we were crushed"  
  
shadow man nodded" Im surprised there were so many robots left, but im even more surprised that they were able to execute an attack like this. I didn't think they had the capacity to think up strategies and plan attacks, only carry them out. But I cant think of anyone who could have led them, so they must have made up the plan themselves"  
  
"Sir, we are approaching the complex. According to the radar though, its completely empty. If anything in there it aint movin" one of the drivers yelled  
  
the commander let out a sigh" alright. let the tanks go in first, in case there are any left"  
  
"We will go with" said rockman, standing up. the commander nodded" come on shadow, let's go" shadow nodded and the both left the mcc to join the tanks  
  
after a few minuets of searching they both contacted the commander" the army left, and wily with them" shadowman said through the communicator" Im surprise they were able to get him and pull out so fast"  
  
"You guys stay here, we will see if we can track them down. Some of the larger robots might have a teleporter on em but most of them don't"  
  
"Alright" the commander responded" good luck" without another word the two of them teleported away.  
  
_________________________________  
  
well *grins* that's it for the prologue. I know its short but the chapters will e longer, I promise. Hopefully this one will also be better than the a light from the shadows. Also, hopefully I get some reviews. I only got one review on my last fic and that wasn't until after I finished. Ill try to make more frequent updates than I did with my last fic as well. Welp untill nextime, peace 


	2. preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic, they all belong to capcom so don't sue me  
  
_____________________________  
  
Hi all. I almost didn't get this chapter done in time because my space key wasn't working :p o well. We had an extra one (that I didn't know about) so I can finish the fic yay (. Well, its good to be back. Id rather be writing stories and getting no reviews than not writing at all. With that said don't expect me to stop writing anytime soon. And now  
  
The beginning of the end  
  
_____________________________  
  
Chapter one: preparations  
  
_____________________________  
  
Rockman sighed as lie on his bed in his armor, his helmet next to him. How did an army that huge just disappear? He asked himself the only way I can think of would be teleportation, but that many things teleporting at once would create a huge signal. We didn't even detect one met teleporting out. What the heck is going on here?  
  
"Rockman" a voice in his helmet said  
  
"I'm here" he said as he put it on  
  
"We have some people here who may know something," said the voice, whom he now recognized as shadowman" we are in the main lab"  
  
"Alright, ill be right there" he responded as he got up  
  
Rockman ran to main, anxious to see who the guests were. When he arrived he was shocked to see protoman and forte both standing there, talking with shadowman and Dr. Light.  
  
"Ah good" said shadowman as he noticed him" sit down, we have much to discus"  
  
They all sat down in various chairs that had been set in a circle. Everyone looked at the two visitors  
  
"Well, what do you have?"  
  
"Well" said forte, beginning" while I normally work alone, except for gospel, I decided I would need help to track down the old geezer this time. He's done a much better job than usual, and wouldn't ya know it guess who I ran into" he said as he motioned toward protoman" using my knowledge of wilys systems and habits, and his tracking and stealth, we were able to hunt him down without being noticed, or at least his systems" they all looked at him oddly  
  
"What he means is" protoman said, taking over" we located wilys link to the Internet. While his computers are big, there's no way they can hold all the information on the Internet. Not only that, but information is constantly being added. So he has to keep a connection. While we haven't tracked down the fortress itself, we have found his connection. With a little work, I can probably hack them. Also, forte here says that there are a few passcodes wily uses over and over, so I may not even need to hack to get into some placed"  
  
They all sat in silence for a few moments" good" shadowman said, finally breaking the silence" if there's anything we can do, just contact us. Please inform us when you have his location so I can infiltrate it"  
  
The two both nodded" but there's something else" protoman said  
  
"Something else?" asked Dr. light  
  
"Ya" said forte as he leaned forward" we found a lot mining camps filled with wilys robots, even a few mining robot master like bomb man and drill man. Looks like he is trying to mine a lot of materials really quickly. But there is one camp that's far bigger than the others"  
  
"Let me guess" rockman interrupted" you want us to check out these camps  
  
They both nodded" from the list of camps we have, it looks like he is trying to make diranium"  
  
"D diranium?!" shadowman said startled  
  
"Yes, and right now he has quite a large quantity, almost enough to make a robot out of"  
  
They all exchanged looks" if he makes a robot out of diranium then there is no way we will ever defeat it" said Dr. light  
  
"Exactly why you have to stop the mining camps" protoman said as he stood up" me and forte will try hacking his systems, you two see what you can do about the camps. If you destroy the big one he will probably halt his mining operations for a little while and then try to start again unnoticed"  
  
"You know," said Dr. light" my computer is probably more powerful than yours protoman, you can use it to hack wily if you like"  
  
Protoman thought for a moment" ya" he said" I think that would help. It wont get in your guys way will it?" he asked  
  
"No, we don't need that one, feel free to use it"  
  
"Thanks" protoman said a s he walked over to the computer" ill get to work right away"  
  
"Alright" shadow man said" lets go rock. Give us the coordinates protoman"  
  
Protoman nodded as he transferred the location of the mining camps to their teleporters and they both left  
  
~Some island in the middle of the pacific~  
  
When shadowman and rockman both touched down they were on the edge of a huge cliff, or rather a huge hole  
  
"Glad we didn't touch down a few feet closer" the blue robot said as he peered over the edge  
  
Ignoring the comment, shadow man immediately formed a plan" I'm going to do some surveillance, try to get down the side without being noticed and get to the west of the camp. When your there contact me and wait for me to finish. Clear?"  
  
Rockman nodded. Shadow man had always been much better at formulating plans and rockman didn't question him.  
  
Shadowman immediately dashed down the wall of the hole, jumping from ledge to ledge. Rockman however, had to slide from ledge to ledge and got down much slower. And since the hole was around 3000 feet deep, it took him a while to get to the bottom.  
  
Once he was finally at the bottom of the hole he made his way to a rock west of the huge camp" I'm in position" he said softly to his communicator"  
  
"Good" a voice from behind him said. At hearing this rockman nearly jumped out of his armor as he stumbled forwards and turned around  
  
"S shadow man" he gasped" don't *pant* don't do that"  
  
The ninja chuckled" sorry" he lied" I finished my surveillance and saw you heading over here"  
  
"So do you have a plan?" the blue bomber asked as he crawled back to the rock  
  
"Yes" shadowman said as he sat down  
  
~In light labs~  
  
Forte sighed as he sat in front of the huge computer screen, taking in all the information. He was so absorbed in what was on the screen that he didn't notice roll walk up next to him until she placed a plate of food next to him  
  
"Huh? What the? O hi roll. Didn't hear you there" he said startled  
  
"Sorry" she replied," where's protoman?"  
  
"Huh? O, he left to recruit to allies" he said" what's this?" he said, turning to the food  
  
"Oh" roll replied" I thought you might be hungry, so I made you something"  
  
"O...um thanks. Iv been living on takeout and anything I find in the forests" he said as he began eating" it delicious"  
  
Roll smiled" I'm glad you like it, and I think I can make sure you don't need to eat take out for awhile"  
  
"Thanks" the black robot said as he returned to his work  
  
Is this really the killing machine that wily created? Roll thought to herself He doesn't seem all that bad  
  
"So what HAVE you been doing since you left wily?" she asked  
  
"Not much" he replied" pretty much just training and..."  
  
And the two continued to talk for several hours  
  
~Back at the mining camp~  
  
Rockman sat behind the some rock, waiting for the signal. At which point he would charge into the base, guns blazing, and alone. While he attacked the base from its flank shadow man would destroy the mass teleporter they used to transport the minerals and robots, to prevent them from getting the materials back to wily.  
  
"Alright" he heard from his communicator" I'm ready. GO!"  
  
Rockman grit his teeth as he raised both arms up and charged at the wily bots. He unleashed a charged shot from each arm and began firing as fast as he could at random bots.  
  
~In some castle in Europe~  
  
Protoman walked through the dimly lit halls of an old castle. Hearing a small clang behind him he immediately jumps forward into a somersault just in time to avoid an axe going over his head. Once on his feet he pivots around to meet his foe. While the figure is hidden by the shadows protoman already knows who it is.  
  
"Hello king" he said casually" I don't intend to let you cut me in two a second time"  
  
King chuckled" your reflexes are better" he said as he stepped out of the shadows" I assume this isn't a social call"  
  
"Sorry, but wily's on the lose again" protoman replied  
  
"So? There's you, rock, forte as a last resort, and from what I heard, shadowman"  
  
"King, it took wily a week to make the design for forte, his most complex robot to date"  
  
"So?" King asked as he turned and began walking, protoman followed  
  
"He's been working of the design for this robot for over a month. Not only that, but he has almost gathered enough materials to make the diranium needed for an entire robot"  
  
King stopped" are you sure about this?" he asked as he turned his head  
  
Protoman nodded" rock and shadow are attacking one of the mining camps right now. Me and forte are trying to hack his computer"  
  
"And what do you want from me?" king asked  
  
"You still have the schematics for the robot masters you used in the ninth rebellion, we may need there help if he manages to create this robot  
  
King turned back to the hall in front of him but didn't move" alright" he said finally" ill rebuild them"  
  
Protoman nodded" thanks, id love to stay but I gotta go see Cossack"  
  
Without another word protoman simply sank into the shadows and teleported out  
  
~Back at the mining camp~  
  
Rockman quickly absorbed bomb mans power and began throwing bombs everywhere, which destroyed anything they hit. Unfortunately, the blasts were so loud he didn't realize guts man had jumped until he landed right next to him. The shockwave from guts mans landing caused rockman to lose his balance and fall over. Before he could hit the ground the, the huge robot grabbed rockman around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides.  
  
"Huh huh huh. Ill crush you like all the other rocks" the gigantic robot thundered  
  
Crap rockman thought I knew I should have been more careful  
  
He felt guts man's hands squeezing him, crushing him. Just when he though he was going to be destroyed a blade exploded from the top of guts mans head. Rockman felt the robots masters grip give as he fell to the ground. He looked behind him as the blade was removed from the bioroids head and he dropped to the ground  
  
"T thanks" he panted" I thought I was done for"  
  
No problem" shadowman said as he turned to face some more robots" the teleporter is destroyed, lets take care of the rest of there robots" rockman nodded as he formed another bomb  
  
~In Cossacks fortress in Siberia~  
  
So we can count on your help if we need it?" protoman asked the two doctors  
  
"Yes" Dr. Cossack responded" me and kalinka will do all we can to help. We have already rebuilt all the robot masters I made before"  
  
"Besides" kalinka said stepping forward" it's the least I could do for saving me from wily"  
  
Protoman nodded" good. With how long wily is taking I expect this invasion to be much bigger than any of the others. Iv got to go," he said as he turned around" there's one more place I have to visit"  
  
Both the Russian scientists nodded" good luck" kalinka said as she waved goodbye  
  
~At the mining camp~  
  
"Well" rockman sighed" I think that's the last of them. Now what are we gonna do with all this equipment? All the materials were transported as soon as they were able to do so. So there's no minerals here" as if to answer his question a voice rang through his communicator  
  
"We will confiscate the equipment and anything salvageable" the voice said  
  
Rockman looked up and was relieved to see several military ships coming down to land  
  
"Alright" rockman responded" we will get out of your hair and check on all the other camps" turning to shadow man he said" lest split up, we should be able to take on the smaller camps on our own"  
  
Shadowman nodded" all right, lets go. But I don't expect there to still be anything in the other camps  
  
~Somewhere in Tokyo~  
  
Protoman stood in a dark room with eight other people  
  
"I'm glad you all came," he said" ill make this short because I know your all busy men. Wily is on the lose, and we may need your help"  
  
Them men all muttered amongst each other, half of the men refused to help and left but the remaining four agreed  
  
"We cant stand by and watch him, we have to do something" one of them said  
  
"Good, you know what I need of you. If the time comes, I will call on your help, and I may be counting on it"  
  
All the men nodded knowing full well the danger of what they were agreeing to.  
  
~Back in light labs~  
  
Rockman and shadowman teleported in together and went strait to the main lab. Though they were surprised to find only forte sitting board at the computer, taking away at the keyboard  
  
"How did it go"" he asked without turning around  
  
"Ok" shadowman replied" we destroyed the big camp, but by the time we got the others there were completely abandoned"  
  
"How goes thing here?" rockman asked  
  
"Slow" forte replied" protoman went out to recruit some help, and I'm not exactly a grade A hacker"  
  
"Any idea were he is right now?" rockman inquired"  
  
"Right behind you" a voice said, causing rockman to jump  
  
"Damit" rockman grumbled" why does everyone love to sneak up on me?"  
  
"Because its easy" protoman said grinning"  
  
"Found anything yet" ha asked forte" nope, I've managed to log into his computers, but I haven't found anything useful"  
  
Protoman nodded as he went over and sat down next to the wily bot, and without a word began working  
  
"Got anything else you need us to do?" shadowman asked  
  
"Train?" forte suggested  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
Rockman and shadow man had taken fortes advice and went to a simulator to train  
  
"Your much better than you were the last time I fought you" a bruised and bloody rockman remarked, grinning  
  
"I've been training a lot" replied the now unmasked shadowman, also with several injuries" and I've also gotten this sword. But you have been training two, I can tell"  
  
"Lets see if I can still beat you like before" rockman said as he raised both his arms  
  
"You'll have to see later" a protoman said through the pa" we found something"  
  
Within minutes everyone had gathered in the main lab, rockman and shadowman now without any injuries  
  
"Well, what is it?" Dr. light asked  
  
"Very bad" forte replied  
  
"From these files, it appears he is going to attempts another rebellion" protoman said without even turning around  
  
"Well that's nothing new" rockman said  
  
"No, but the scale of it is. He's got bases all over the world, all of which have several robot construction plants. And not just for small mets or anything like that. Things like sniper Joes and other war robots. He's planning a huge invasion on a global scale. He's not just gonna have eight new robot masters either. He's not gonna have ANY new robot masters. He's just rebuilding every robot master ever made in the past. Also, while he doesn't specifically name it, he keeps talking about some ultimate warrior"  
  
"Probably what he's using the diranium for" Dr. light said  
  
Protoman nodded" ill inform the various nations of the threat"  
  
"So not only is he going to have an unstoppable super warrior, but he's also going to have a gigantic army of robots and robot masters capable of conquering the world?" rockman asked  
  
"yep"  
  
Shadowman sighed "looks like we got our work cut out for us then"  
  
____________________________  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry its so short, but I didn't want to give away too much of the plot in the very first chapter. Pls rr tell me what you think. Till next time, peace. 


End file.
